


Golem Doit Avoir Maître

by natalunasans



Series: Fellow Adventurers [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Discworld References, Established Relationship, Free Will, Friendship, Gen, Golems, M/M, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Reading, Relationship Negotiation, Robot Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison and the Master talk about the Golems from Pratchett's <i>Feet of Clay</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Golem Doit Avoir Maître

**Author's Note:**

> made for the francophone classic & EU who event:  
> [Artisons: Hommage](https://classicwhovianfrancophones.wordpress.com/2016/02/19/artisons-hommage-resultats/)

« Ça me semble pratique, quand même… Ainsi, vous ne vous soucierez pas de tomber malade ou de vous faire mal. Enfin, vous êtes plus fort que le Docteur, » dit Alison.

« Réfléchissez aux Golems de notre roman de Pratchett préféré, ma chère Mlle Cheney. »

Alison lui avait piqué la copie de _Pieds d’Argile_ que le Maître était en train de re-lire dans la bibliothèque du TARDIS.  C’est ainsi qu’ils avaient découvert encore un intérêt en commun, à part l’instinct d’analyse psychologique qu’ils avaient noté dès leur premier rencontre.

Elle y pensa.  C’était des êtres monumentaux en terre cuite, ‘programmés’ et mis en marche grâce à des mots d’ordre, écrits sur des bouts de papier que l’on gardait dans le crâne. Quand on leur sortait les phrases, les Golems s’éteignaient.

« D’accord, je crois comprendre où vous voulez en venir… »  Selon les principes, un Golem devait travailler et devait avoir un maître.

« Lorsqu’on se trouve converti en machine, il faut se demander: machine à qui et à quoi faire ? »

Le Maître fit une pause, comme s’il était toujours en train de se demander tout ça.

Alison réfléchit mais trouva plus de questions que de conclusions.

Le Maître sortit un petit gadget de sa poche. Ça avait l’air d’un vieux téléphone portable, mais avec davantage de boutons et de petits écrans numériques. Un grand bouton rouge en particulier serait celui d’alimentation.

« Le Docteur a construit la première version de ce corps-ci, m’a téléchargé de la base de données du TARDIS jusqu’ici »

Il indiqua du doigt sa propre tête.

« Et ensuite il m’a réveillé »

Il mima l’acte de toucher le gros bouton rouge.

« Drôle de sensation, hein? »

« Ma chère Mlle Cheney, vous ne vous en imaginez même pas la moitié. »

Plus tard, bien sûr, les Golems du roman avaient trouvé la façon de se posséder eux-mêmes…

« Avant c’était le Docteur qui avait la télécommande, n’est-ce pas? »

Alison s’était déjà habituée à ce que les deux Seigneurs du Temps disparaissent parfois dans des zones inconnues du TARDIS et reviennent après quelques heures ou parfois après des journées entières… De retour, ils avaient toujours l’air fatigués mais plus relaxes.  D’abord elle croyait qu’ils se cachaient pour des moments d’intimité, mais après elle se rendit compte que c’était comme ça qu’ils épargnaient leur invitée de l’embarras de les entendre discuter ou de les voir se battre à coups de poing ou d’épée ou… Alison n’aimait pas vraiment y réfléchir : si ça leur convenait, c’était pas de ses affaires.  Mais elle soupçonnait que c’était pendant une de ces absences que les deux étaient finalement parvenus à un accord.*

« Nous avons une sorte d’entente : le Docteur me donne la plus grande liberté possible, et quant à moi, je m’abstiens d’en profiter au maximum. »

Alison avait envie de lui demander pourquoi et comment ils étaient arrivés a coopérer ensemble, et surtout de demander au Maître ce qu’il ferait s’il avait sa pleine liberté.  Mais elle craignait une réponse trop tragique.

Une fois, elle lui avait demandé la raison de son pseudo (« Maître de _quoi_ , exactement? ») et il avait répondu « de tout, bien sûr ».  Si cela avait été vrai auparavant, ce n’était évidemment plus le cas. Mais elle le voyait tous les jours _décider_ de prendre soin du Docteur quand il aurait pu s’amuser à lui rendre la vie impossible. D’une certaine façon, il avait maîtrisé, sinon l’univers, au moins son propre destin.

**Author's Note:**

> *(faut avoir des notes à pied de page comme Pratchett) : <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4194012>


End file.
